What Could Have Happened
by Yee111213
Summary: So this is basically a bunch of random one-shots that have no relation WHATSOEVER to each other in the series of Shatter Me. I take suggestions from reviews or PMs and I do try to update often...yeah mostly the one-shots will be like melodramatic romantic rantings between some select couples... Enjoy! This contains cursing...so I'll rate it T. And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


***A/N: This is my first Shatter Me series fanfic, so please review and stuffish…also be sure to check out my other fanfic: Simba and Nala: What Really Happened. You better go look, you cack-handed deck apes! Go. Go. Now. Shoo. No read this first, then go.***

**Okay so this chapter starts in Ignite Me (spoiler alert! Stop now if you haven't read it!) when Adam goes all berserk on Juliette for bringing Warner and stuff, but with an alternate ending: Juliette loses control of herself and stuff happens.** **This is from Juliette's POV.**

"I was happier," Adam says, "when I thought she was dead."

"You don't mean that. Don't say things like that, man. Once you say that kind of shit you can't take it back—"  
"Oh, I mean it," Adam says. "I really, really mean it." He finally looks at me. Fists clenched. "Thinking you were dead," he says to me, "was so much better. It hurt so much less than this."

The walls are moving. I'm seeing spots, blinking at nothing. _This isn't really happening,_ I keep telling myself. This is just a terrible nightmare, and when I wake up Adam will be gentle and kind and wonderful again. Because he isn't cruel like this. Not to me. Never to me.

"You, of all people," Adam says to me. He looks so disgusted. "I trusted you—told you things I never should've told you—and now you're going out of your way to throw it all back in my face. I can't believe you'd do this to me. That you'd fall for him. What the hell is wrong with you?" he demands, his voice rising in pitch. "How sick in the head do you have to be?"

I'm so afraid to speak.  
So afraid to move my lips.  
I'm so scared that if I move even an inch, my body will snap in half and everyone will see that my insides are made up of nothing but all the tears I'm swallowing back right now.

Adam shakes his head. Laughs a sad, twisted laugh. "You won't even deny it," he says. "Unbelievable."  
"Leave her alone, Kent," Kenji says suddenly, his voice deathly sharp. "I'm serious."

"This is none of your business—"

"You're being a dick—"

"You think I give a shit what you think?" Adam turns on him. "This isn't your fight, Kenji. Just because she's too much of a coward to say anything doesn't mean you have to defend her—"  
**A/N: Fanfic part starts now.**

I manage to shake myself from my stupor.

"Wait! Adam—" I cry out, pulling on his sleeve.

Ignoring me, he continues to advance on Kenji. "—Why don't you just take off and let me deal with her? I know what she deserves. A real good beating; a slow and painful death. Huh, Kenji? Is it because you're a softhearted sissy? You defend cowards? Is that it?" Adam continues to rant on and on about Kenji is being a coward because I'm a coward and that makes both of us deserve painful deaths, but then he continues on about Warner and James.

"—And do you think that your coward-ness isn't going to rub off on James? James loves you. James sees you as a role model. Well, guess what? I WILL NOT BE HAVING A COWARD ROLE MODEL IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE!"

Kenji, unfazed, stares straight at him. "Adam—man, cool down. This isn't my fight, you're right. But that doesn't mean you have to go crazy on Juliette, all right?"

"Look at you! Still defending her!"

"_Adam!"_ I snap.

"_What, Juliette?!"_ Adam yells, turning on me now. "Have you seen enough of me _bullying_ your filthy _boyfriend?"_

"**He's not my boyfriend!"** I yell back, advancing on him. I have a fire within, ignited by the cruelty and harshness and acrimonious venom in his words.

"See! You can't even admit it. You're all thieving, lying, scoundrels; cowards; pirates! The lot of you!"

In a flash I have my fist pinned against his throat, my arm against his torso to prevent him from escaping. "Adam," I say, deathly calm. "I suggest you take that back."

He glares at me. "Why don't you just go and _die_ already? DO you _want_ me to get hurt?"

"I don't want to hurt you," I say firmly. "But you, as Kenji so kindly pointed out, are being _a dick._ So I suggest you _stop_ being a fricking _dick_ and why don't _you_ go die in your silly little hole?" Adam continues to glare and suddenly, out of nowhere, kicks me in my abdomen. I double over, the breath stolen from me.

James runs over to me, shocked. "Adam! Why did you do that?" Kenji just stares, equally stunned, and the rest of the group are being maddeningly unhelpful bystanders.

I gasp for breath. _Breathe in…one…breathe out…two…breathe in…three…breathe out…four…_

"James," Adam growls, "get in the room."

"No," James refuses. "You told me you loved her! Why would you hurt her if you love her?"

Adam doesn't answer.

"And she loves you! You told me she loves you! If you love each other, why are you being so mean to each other?" James presses.

"_She. Doesn't. Love. Me. And. I. Don't. Love. Her!"_ Adam roars, and in his anger, brings his fist out on tiny James's side.

He crumples on the floor. I sit bolt upright, fight back nausea, and crawl toward him.

Kenji has had enough.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yells, slapping Adam across the face. Once. Twice. Hard. "Wake up! You just punched your little brother!"

James is groaning, sobbing. I crawl over to him. "Shh, James, are you okay? Where did he hurt you?"

James chokes back another sob and points to his rib cage. "Oh, no…" I mutter. Kenji sees, and his eyes turn dark.

He grabs Adam in a choke hold, a headlock, spitting in his ear. "You bastard, you son of a bitch, look what you did to your brother!"

Adam, overcome by fury, throws Kenji off him and stomps him _where-the-sun-don't-shine._ Kenji yells in surprise and pain.

"KENT!" he bellows. "CONTROL YOURSELF!"

I watch as Adam, before me, seems to transform into a beast. Eyes maniacally bright and wild, swinging his arms and bellowing for a challenge. I cradle James in my arms and bring him over to Castle to examine.

"It'll be okay, James," Castle murmurs, running his fingers along his torso. "Nothing seems to be broken…and if it is, we're going to find the girls anyway…"

A grotesque sound of bone hitting bone drags my presence to Kenji and Adam. Adam is currently stomping his foot on Kenji's arm.

"Adam!" I yell, dragging him off Kenji. I feel a strange fire, rage, rising, rising, bellowing, spreading inside me. It warms me up—burns me, in fact, and suddenly I feel…**(A/N forgive me)** high, like I'm on steroids or something.

He turns on me, punching, kicking, screaming horrible horrible

Horrible

Horrible

Words

At me. "You lied to me, you bitch! You manipulative, lying,thieving, deceiving, _slut!_ You—out of all people. You—who I told all my dear secrets, all my inner feelings, all my…_everything_ to—and you choose that scoundrel, that good-for-nothing _bastard_ over me! How could you! How could—"

And he is cut off, by me. I punch his windpipe. He doubles over, clutching his throat, gasping. "You filthy witch! You—"

"Adam, I think you've done enough," I say quietly, my voice shaking with rage. He gets up, angrier than ever, grabs a pistol from practically out of nowhere, and the house gets considerably quieter.

"Adam," Kenji groans. "Hand the pistol over."

Adam grins maniacally. "Maybe I don't want to," and starts shooting randomly.

I, terrified for the people in the room, crush Adam's wrist (almost literally) in my hand.

"Hand it over," I command sternly. Adam, who is frustratingly stubborn, grins at me, but there is no light, no warmth in it.

Instead, he points it

Right

At

Me.

Did the world stop spinning? I stare at him, dumbfounded. I'm pretty sure my mouth is open.

The rest are so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly I hear a click, and a pop. The safety is off. Kenji yells, "NO!" and puts himself in front of me. Castle, at the same time that Kenji stands between Adam and I, yells, "SHE CAN DEFEND HERSELF, STUPID BOY! SHE'S INVINCIBLE!"

Oh, right.

I push him aside, stomp on Adam's foot, grab the pistol, and yell at everyone else to _cover up your goddamn ears_ and shoot him.

Yes. I shot him. I'm staring at my hands, I don't know what I've done, what have I done, what have I _done?!_

I killed Adam. I killed Adam. I'm sobbing, staring at his body, his lifeless body, and suddenly everything gets very dark and damp and dark and damp and Adam

And _James_, oh, poor James what have I done…?

***A/N: Please review, I know that was kinda crappy for all my TLK readers…this wasn't up to my usual standard. I promise I'll keep updating both stories,don't worry!***


End file.
